The Village and Its Girl
First Night and The Small House It...It was a late night, darkness covered the soiled ground. All I could feel was the grass beneath my feet. There was a stream of light pointing out not too far from my location, running and running until the light was in front of me. It was a small little house, nothing big or much. I knocked a couple of times, no response. The soft knocking soon turned into pounding as I wanted to escape the night sky. I later gave up and attempted to turn the knob, it was unlocked for some reason. I creep the door open with an unpleasant creek added to it. With the first few steps in, I silently closed the door behind me. The...The living room was not anything what it should be. There was just a table, with some cake it looked like and three black mannequins, only one was dressed up, in the colors of red and white, looked like a one-piece skirt and the hat was the same, both striped and fuzz looking. I just thought to myself, Is this some kind of party? I later left the living room once there was nothing else to look at. As I walked around the corner, there was a girl in the next room over. She was dressed the same as the clothed mannequin, it was all confusing in all. If this girl was here, why didn't she answer to my knocking? How come she is here all alone with only those mannequins? Many thoughts and questions were running in my head, but none were asked, I then walked up and nudged my hand on her shoulder, to which she turned around. She had a welcoming smile, dark brown eyes with silky brown hair, she then spoke, it wasn't English, but something else. I think it was Japanese, it sounded very clear, but I had no clue to what the words meant. She then left the room to where I kept looking around to only find a staircase not too far away. I had no second thoughts of going upstairs, the girl wasn't around so I made my way up in a haste, there was only one room, looked like a kids room. This is only being guessed with how small the bed is with the baby blue wall paint. Not much was in the room, three paintings, a couple of letter blocks, and a small stool. The three paintings going from left to right, the first was a young girl in pink, the second was the same girl, but in the middle of two taller people, one colored in green with long black hair and blue with short brown hair, and the last was of a red dog house with a little brown dog poking out of it. I heard foot steps at the last moment to only see the girl come inside of the room. She stopped in the middle painting, pointing to the person in green, saying the same words as before. I ignored the saying to only see something catch my eye that wasn't out in the open as everything else. It was a little doll, dressed in a lighter shade of red with white, the thing that made it more interesting than anything else was that it had an axe in front of it. There was nothing left...The girl not moving away from that one painting, it felt like something wasn't going on right. After looking around the bits of places I missed in the house, I left it all behind me as I opened the door, seeing the night sky drift away into sunlight. The First Light of Day The sunlight has finally rose up into the sky, making everything more clear. Looking around the yard outside of the house I had left, it was full of life. Flowers of different colors spreading all around, crisp green grass, and brightly green trees it was a charming sight to see. I knew I couldn't stay in that one spot forever so I began walking, seeing ahead is something like a thinning border line, the grass was growing dry and yellow-gray, the soil was dry and the tress had been falling dead with the leaves turning light brown with barely any hanging on. There was a little shack with a shovel leaning against the broken wooden walls. I first tried to open the shack, but it was locked to the brimmed with the sound of many chains and boards hitting against it, so I just took the shovel since there wasn't much else around. I just walked around the dry land, the soil aching my feet with each step. After enough walking, I came across to what looked like a graveyard, most of the stones were too pushed in the ground to be seen or they had fallen flat, and the graves looked like they were just freshly covered up. Spite my curiosity, I shoved the shovel down into the pile of dirt, pulling away scoop by scoop until it was all gone. What was to be found inside was a weird sight to see, it looked like it was a dog house... I didn't see the need to build the dirt back over it, but seeing how the rest of the patches looked freshly dug, I had the need to look at each one no matter how long it took. Then I finally noticed something from my time here, there was no other people around. It's around the middle of the afternoon, you'd expect to see others roaming around, but the only person I've met was that young girl. The thought of the freshly covered graves to be the other residents of this place. In a bit of a panic I dug and dug the next grave over, finding another dog house, I saw it as nothing and moved to on to the next one, then the next, and the next. Dog house...Dog house...DOG HOUSE...DOG HOUSE! Nothing in any of the graves but the same dog house over and over! Once giving up, I dragged the shovel behind my back, letting go of the handle soon after to spot a figure out in the distance by another house. The Second Home I ran and ran to the far distanced house and the figure by it, upon reaching the home, ignoring how it looks to focus on the person close by, seeing a last step head behind the house. I chased after the person to only find the girl dressed in white and red. She spoke again upon seeing me, saying the same line, but the wording wasn't as clear, it sounded like it was jumbled around and not even words by itself, she then walked off, once out of sight, I went back to the front of the house. It looked like the one I first visited, the only difference was that the color was lighting up, the white wood was breaking down, and the door looked like it hasn't been used in years. I gripped the wobbly knob, expecting no one to live in a house that looked like this. Taking a couple of steps in, there was only a flicker of light for a source, there was only one mannequin in the room and a table separating us, there was only normal food on the table, some that looked like it was hard to manage up. Like half eaten bread, a couple of apples and other fruits with bits of mold. There wasn't anything interesting in this room in my view at least. There too was a staircase, so I went straight up, there was a tiny hallway, and a hall of books leading in, I was confused to see the girl blocking the passage way. Did she come in here before I did when she walked off? No...I would've seen her by then. I overlooked this and just keep going up the stairs. I was a tad bit shocked to see how well lit the upstairs room was, the walls were brightly coated yellow with huge sized building blocks, there was a larger tables with multicolored dolls but the red one wrapping around the table with much more higher type foods and treats. This was confusing at the most, walking around the table, looking down at the perfectly set-up dolls with plates of food in front of them. with no more to see, I heard the stomps of steps heading down the stairs. Later leaving the room and going back down the stairs, the girl was no longer blocking the small passage. I looked at the small passage with the corner of my eye, spotting the doll in the red dress, stepping in the passage way, I looked behind the doll to notice another axe. Why? Why is this one doll having a axe amongst its side at every time? Was this step-up like this? I dropped the thoughts and went back to the living room. There was something new in this house, a basement to be exact. I headed over and took each step with time, once coming down, it was just a bunch of toys in many sizes, looking away from me. Is there something there? I managed to see ahead past the smaller dolls to only see a wall. The thought that they were put up this way was to make it seem like they were looking away from me as if I had done something to be shunned in such a manner. Upon leaving the room, there were two paints on each side of the wall by the door way leading out, it seemed like they were staring at me, it was a bit unnerving considering it was just two eyes pointed to look at anyone about to leave, not even details of there to be a face was seen. I exited the house that evening with no plans of returning anytime soon. The Cove I was getting sick of being here, I just wanted to leave, I'd do anything that comes in mind to get out of this god forsaken place. After walking about, I felt dry, scaly soil beneath my feet with the no feeling of the burnt up grass, I looked around the vast land, seeing how this area is like a desert and how the trees had no more remaining leaves on them and that you could tell it was on its last brim of life. There also was another house in this area, I adverted myself away from it to avoid the needless beings inside. I came across an edge, seeing ocean waves and a good enough area of sand, I turned my head to see if there was no more steps to take up until I saw something that couldn't be real. A bridge. There was a bridge right there, how was this not seen before? I must've been blind to not notice a road by this place. I sprinted with all the energy I had left, meeting myself with the entrance to only see a sign, stating, -Road Closed, Please Turn Back and Enjoy Your New Life-- Is this some kind of joke or game? No one should be kept here. Not even that girl who chose to stay. ...Where has all this been? I know I'm not seeing things, I know I never even came to this place to start out with...With time drawing down, the sun was setting down, it was now dusk. I saw a slant on the dry earth, walking over and stepping down the slant that leads down to the coasted area. The waves simmering down, taking a few steps to notice a green slab on the sand with flowers of many colors on each side. Must've been a grave. This person must've been special for it to be down by here and look nothing like the rest. Unfortunately the writing was unreadable for it has been scraped out among the words. Saw nothing out of the blue besides that, continuing my way down the beach. There was just a pair of shoes. Just lying there by the flowing ocean water...I no longer stayed down there and decided to go and check out the last house seeing how there was nothing left for me to look at. No More The day was nearly over, this house looked like it had been in shambles for the longest of years, the door had looked like it was being chopped with an axe quite a few times with the large slits that can make it show what's behind it all. I didn't bother to look for no one would be inside, maybe the girl, but I didn't see her about, so I'd assume not. Once entering the tables was smaller than the other two, there was junk all over instead of food, and clothes were hung by the wall. There was no mannequin at the other end, just another door with a lock. There was no reason to go and try to pry it open by force, there was a staircase leading up and down. I went to the basement first, it was dark, the walls were made from stone rocks with only a bed. The bed had an outline of a lady, next to the bed was an axe. The rest of the room had nothing, I wanted to leave the room to avoid the thoughts of who may have died and why it happened. I only had one more choice, so upstairs I went, there wasn't much strange about this room. The mannequin from the first home was there and the doll dressed in red sitting right by, there was a border to protect them from having anyone move in between the two. The sound of laughter was heard back down in the living room. I took my time to see what has happened and to my view, the lock on the door had fallen, it was dark inside, the night sky didn't help, same with the low tinted bulb hanging on the roof above the table. I walked inside to find out why the room had been locked. But out of nowhere a bright light had turned one, and the door had been closed with the click of the lock being put back in its place. A rally of banging had begun, but no one was there to help me. I was able to hear the voice of the girl due to the thin walls. I knew she wouldn't let me out when she didn't even let me in from the start back at the first house. She spoke and spoke, not even in her Japanese saying anymore, it was just gibberish, I gave up and come to know the room. The walls have been coated in red writing saying - I love my Mommy - All four walls were covered in those words. I felt like nothing was wrong at that point. I even started to feel as if this is my new home...I was home from the start, I never left. Category:Places